Scared
by lalalala72
Summary: AU - Sam is walking down the street one night when all of a sudden she gets robbed by someone unexpected, in a very unexpected way.


**This story came to me as a dream. It is AU (a first for me). I tried to keep the characters as in character as I could. However, this is based when they're all like 22, so there are some changes. I will address them as the story goes on. Freddie's character is the most changed. But don't worry, he will find his way back soon. I decided to put Cat into this story because of the news of Sam and Cat's new show where they run a babysitting business together. Only difference is they run a cupcake business on here!**

**I logged on earlier to see that Friends With Benefits got like 20 more reviews since I've last checked, so you may see an update for that coming up soon(;**

**Lastly, this story goes along with most everything that has happened on iCarly between Sam, Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. Freddie was not a part of their group in this story. Read and tell me what you think!**

I've never had the best luck. I'm not saying this to try and get sympathy or anything, it's just the truth. Maybe it's from all of the head's up pennies I've neglected to collect off of the side of the road. Or maybe it's just karma; you do bad things and bad things happen to you. Lately I've been trying to change that, though. I've been holding doors open for strangers I've never met, screaming "Bless you!" in crowded stores when someone sneezes, even leaving $20 tips at crummy restaurants. This story isn't about luck, though; It's about fate.

It started as a regular day. I woke up alone, rolled myself out of bed and slipped on my robe. I live in a huge house: 6 bedrooms, a full bathroom in each, and a wonderful view of the beach. There was a sliding glass door that opened up to my safe haven (otherwise known as my screened in porch.) Most of the bedrooms go to waste, though, as people rarely stay over. It's not that I don't have friends or anything. I have Carly, who's my best friend in the world. Really, the closest thing I have to family. However, she's always busy with her job and it always requires her to go on business trips. I only get to see her about once a month, if I'm lucky. And there's Cat. She annoyed the hell out of me when we first met, but she grew on me as the years went by.

Cat's my business partner at TLC (Tender, Love and Cupcakes.) It's really like she runs the place though, because I'm always on set. My most recent project was Looking For Alaska adapted to a movie script. Now I'm waiting to see if I got cast in the new Final Destination.

So I have some free time, for the first time in years. I quickly got ready and drove the short distance to TLC. When it first opened, I got no business whatsoever. It was dead, to say the least. When I was just about to give up hope, Cat discovered an open store on the busy Front Street and so we bought it and moved in there. Then we started getting customers and rave reviews. After a couple of months, it was a rare occasion if the line didn't reach outside.

When I reached the store, I noticed the closed sign and instantly wondered what that was about. I grabbed my key to the store and walked up, opening the door. It was dark in the front, but the light in the kitchen was on so I walked back there. When I entered, I saw Cat sitting on the floor, my recipes in hand and red velvet cake mix all over her. Luckily the shade of her hair is eerily similar to red velvet, so it blended in nicely. I couldn't help but laugh at how distraught she looked. "Stop it!" She screamed defensively, to which I just laughed harder. She chuckled a little bit too, "Spencer didn't make it in to bake this morning, something about a fire and his shoes. I'm not too sure."

Now I joined her on the floor, laughing harder as she finally joined in with me. Spencer is Carly's older brother and he some how always manages to set stuff on fire. "Well, at least you attempted." I said to her.

She shut her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Sam, I'm so stressed out. I shouldn't be in the kitchen! I should be out at the counter, wowing people with my awesome cupcake handling skills." She often said stuff like this. Her whole cutesy persona is not an act.

"How about you go get cleaned up and we'll go out to breakfast. We can just close the shop today."

Her whole face lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Kk!" She shouted as she ran outside to my car. I couldn't help but smile as I fished my keys out of my purse and followed her.

0000000000000

After breakfast with Cat, I decided to go home and sit on the beach with a good book. I never used to read in high school, but after I started acting and starring in movies based on books, I gave reading a try. It's really relaxing, kind of like a written TV show or movie. I looked through my library and grabbed A Northern Light. However, before I could get a chance to read, my cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Carly' and I felt a huge smile spread across my face. "Hey girly, you're about a week early with your phone call. What's up?"

"Stop, I call you as often as I can!" She exclaimed, and I shrugged my shoulders even though I knew she couldn't see my do it. "My business trip ended early and I'm in a taxi on my way to my apartment. Wanna get together tonight?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." I said dully. I waited a few moments before screaming "Of course!"

She let out a little excited scream, "Okay! I'm just going to drop my stuff off first and change my clothes. I smell like plane." I laughed a little, but only because I knew she wasn't joking. "Wanna meet at Port City Java?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug, pulling my shoes back on.

"Okay, see you in 20!" And then we hung up.

I smiled as I reached my car; I get to see my best friend a week early!

00000000000000

I waited at Port City Java for about an hour. But I was expecting it. Carly is a perfectionist. She probably went thought about 10 outfits before deciding which one to wear. I waved her over when she walked in and got up to give her a hug. Normally I'm not really a hugger, but it's a different story with her. When I'm around her I'm different, I'm a lot nicer. The downside to being around her is the amount of confidence I lose. Carly is, by far, the most gorgeous person I know. Her shiny black hair cascades around her perfect features, she is model tall, and also the sweetest person in the world. Whereas I have a mean streak, curly, frizzy blonde hair, and I have to wear 4 inch heels to reach her height.

"How was Seattle?" I asked her as we sat down.

"It was...good. Super weird going back, though. You know, I have a really funny story to tell you." She smiled a little and twirled around on her chair.

When she tells me 'it's a funny story,' it's really not. I rolled my eyes as she waited for me to ask about it. "Go on." I said, waving my hand to her.

"I ran into Griffin. He's single too, so we went out a few times and I don't know. He said he maybe wanted to move down here and I told him to go for it." She was really smiley through her whole story. I shrugged. Griffin was not my favorite boyfriend of hers. He collected stuffed animals or something. That's weird. I wonder how many he has now.

I didn't want to crush her spirits though, and there was nothing that I particularly didn't like about Griffin. I plastered a smile on my face and grabbed her hand. "That's great, Carls."

We sat in silence for a moment as I drank my iced coffee and she smiled with a dreamy look on her face. "I'm gonna go grab a latte and then let's shop." I smiled back at her and gave her a thumbs up, not stopping drinking my coffee.

00000000000000

It was around 9 PM. Carly and I had caught up and decided to meet tomorrow for breakfast, this time including Cat. As we parted ways, I decided to stop at the ATM and grab some cash. I pulled my card up as I walked up to the machine. I plugged in my pin number and got $500 out. I counted to make sure it was all there and then shoved it in my purse. However, while I was walking away, a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I tried fighting him, but he had a hold of my hands. So I kicked back my foot and hit him right in the nads. I heard him groan and fall to the ground, holding himself. "Are you trying to rob me? Do you not know that I can kick your ass?" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered through his ski mask, so quiet I could barely hear him. "I'm just...I'm desperate. Please." And then I felt something. A pang in my stomach. He obviously didn't know what he was doing, he didn't get around to doing this often. Although I couldn't see his features, I did see his eyes through the mask. He looked lost. I slid down the wall next to him, and slid off his mask, holding it in my hand. He pulled his hands up and tried blocking his face, but I grabbed them before he could. A tear streamed down his face and I reached up to wipe it off. I couldn't help but wonder how he got here. You're not supposed to feel sympathy for the person who tried to mug you, but looking at his face, I was ready to cry along with him. And that's saying a lot, because Sam Puckett doesn't cry about anything. I let go of his hands and reached into my bag, pulling out my money. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"You need it more than I do." He reached for my hand that wasn't holding the money and squeezed it. It was obvious he didn't want to talk because he was on the verge of tears. I pulled him in for a small hug. I noticed a gun sitting in one of his belt loops. I let out the most nervous chuckle you will ever hear. "You don't plan on shooting me do you? Cause that would really ruin the moment."

He pulled away then and had a terrified look on his face. "It's empty. I just was going to scare you." He whispered. I nudged the money towards him again and he grabbed it from me. "Thank you so much."

I gave him a smile as he got up and started to leave the alley. "Hey." I screamed out to him. He turned around and leaned against the brick wall. "My name's Sam Puckett. If you're so desperate for money, stop by TLC and I'll give you a job."

He looked as if he would cry again and nodded to me. "Thank you." He turned to leave again, but I stopped him.

"Hey." I shouted again.

"Yeah?" I heard him say back.

"What's your name?"

He looked hesitant at first, but then he replied "Freddie, Freddie Benson."

**Sooo, good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
